A stepping motor is used to precisely control a mechanical movement amount and can be digitally controlled by pulses. Due to this fact, the stepping motor is used to adjust the direction or the angle of a to lamp of a vehicle which requires precise control or for an optical pickup of an optical disc driver.
A substrate is coupled to a bracket of the stepping motor. The substrate is electrically connected with coils of a stator and an external power source and controls the stepping motor in response to a command from a main substrate of a product.
In a conventional stepping motor, the rim and the lower surface of a substrate, which is coupled to a bracket, project out of the bracket and thus cannot be protected by the bracket. As a consequence, when performing a falling impact test, the substrate directly collides against a floor, etc. Since a plurality of electric and electronic devices are installed on the substrate, the substrate is likely to be damaged. Hence, disadvantages are caused in that the durability and the reliability of the stepping motor deteriorate.
Meanwhile, with the substrate held at a predetermined position on the bracket, the ends of the bracket are heat-fused so as to couple the substrate to the bracket. Thus, an assembly process is complicated and productivity deteriorates.